


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by inkyandness



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyandness/pseuds/inkyandness
Summary: It was just like Don Paragon to throw a house party while his parents were looking the other way. Of course, given how inattentive his parents really were, this meant that there was basically a house party filled to the brim with high school and college kids every weekend.It was concerning, but it’s not that Toth was paid to care.(In which fate lines up to get both Toth and Skout locked in a closet together, as it does sometimes.)





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

It was just like Don Paragon to throw a house party while his parents were looking the other way. Of course, given how inattentive his parents really were, this meant that there was basically a house party filled to the brim with high school and college kids every weekend.

It was concerning, but it’s not that Toth was paid to care.

In fact, she wasn’t paid much at all, but compared to the job in question, keeping people from pounding Don Paragon into the dirt for being an overall asshole and defending Elon Musk on twitter all the time, she supposed people did what they did because they loved it, and she did love being able to say she was the one who chipped the tooth of the star quarterback.

These social things were never a problem. Would Toth rather be at home watching true crime shows about the unsolved mystery of the Nomad of Nowhere and planning out her own eventual search for the rogue himself? Of course. 100% yes. The music was always too loud and there was a weird heat that would always hang over the room and she knew she only got “good” treatment from Don because she was his dumb bodyguard, but, it wasn’t as big as a problem as it could’ve been,

And then it was.

———

Skout wasn’t invited to this party, _per say_ , but, her father did tell her that she needed to get out more, so why not?

Of course, her father always said this after she ended up busting some mechanical doodad or whatsit she was trying to help her father fix, but the intent was still there, so she supposed that was enough reasoning for her.

Speaking technically, Skout was somebody. Skout was a person with a name and a birthday and feelings and whatnot, but socially speaking? Nothing. Nobody. She drifted through the crowds of people like a ghost, a mere mirage. She wasn’t adored, but she wasn’t reviled, so she was just nothing but an illusion.

An illusion yes, but an illusion that happened to be drinking watery punch at one of the most popular people’s parties, so she really had to hand it to herself this was once. She did it. She’d drink. She’d dance. She’d say one or two words to one person and be satisfied with herself for the entire evening. 

This was a great plan! A simple plan! Nothing could disrupt this simple 3-step plan! Nothing! Nobody!

This was, of course, a lie, but you at the moment stand at this point as the reader, able to comprehend the irony of the situation at hand with my deliberate language. 

Skout and Toth could never have seen it coming.

———

“Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle! Everybody settle down, we’re doing spin the bottle!”

Toth did know about this part, how could she not when all Paragon could talk about all week was his plan to “””accidentally””” land on El Toro during this inane children’s game? She could recall his childish giggles-though regarding them as childish gives off the impression it was endearing, it was not-about being able to drag him into a closet and really show him what for!

He was an absolute idiot, but again, Toth was always itching for a fight, so, could you blame her for sticking around when it was basically guaranteed? 

Maybe she was the idiot,\\. Who’s to say?

It wouldn’t be hard to believe, considering she zoned out somewhere between the time that Paragon had to try and weasel out of having to kiss a seemingly excitable, though mostly sleepy blonde girl, and now, where across the circle, a girl with bright red hair was trembling as she started the bottle for its spin around the circle.

_She’s cute_ , Toth thought to herself, in an empty-headed sort of way where she wouldn’t even be able to recall that she had thought it. The girl had these big, wide green eyes, freckles littered her flushing cheeks, she had a small gap in her front teeth that wasn’t hard to recall, her skin had this pale milk quality to it, and her hair looked like it belonged on a lion’s mane rather than on this meek little…What was she, a middle schooler? It couldn’t be.

Toth shrugged to herself, at the very least it would be fun to see who this kiddo landed on, all things considered. She wondered if she’d blush more when she did. She wondered how far that blush could really go, considering it had spread to her ears and seemed to be trailing down her neck while the bottle made its rounds, 

Round and round and round and round,

Right until….

It landed on Toth.

An air of silence fell around the room, and then the room burst into scattered giggles and laughs floated around the room. Both couldn’t even comprehend it. Toth was forced to actually look the girl in the eye, and she saw a frightened aspect to it. She looked like a scared prey animal. In this moment, she was.

Toth stood up from the little circle they had made themselves, Don Paragon’s shrill laugh beginning to carry. She could see the comedy in the moment, even if nothing could ever get her to laugh. Shout with her cowardly lion look, and, well her. Don Paragon’s walking tank. She looked like a war veteran with the scars that littered her arms, even the winning one that was sliced over an eye. They looked comedic to even be associated with each other, let alone be expected to fit into a closet and make out with each other for any designated length of time.

But, Don Paragon would call her chicken if she didn’t, so, damned if she did, damned if she didn’t, right?

That’s how it appeared, anyhow.

That’s how it was. And Toth wasn’t into thinking more about it, all things considered. So she rolled her eyes and reached out to grab the girl’s tiny hand, one that looked like it belonged to a doll’s compared to hers, anyhow, and lead her towards the room everybody was making a fuss about, with all their whoops and hollering. 

Their scorn felt like fire across her skin, filling her with a bitterness too potent to even name, but, nonetheless, what was she going to do about it?

———

She was going to stand in Paragon’s broom closet in darkness, in silence, with a girl she had never seen before in her life.

But of course, she was going to ruin that.

“We,” Toth sighed, lowering her voice drastically, “don’t have to do anything while we’re in here.”

The small girl still had that deer in the headlights look in her eyes, “why? Do I make you uncomfortable? I’m uh, I’m so-“

“No, where’d you get that idea?” Toth harshly whispered.

“Well, uh, you’re _Toth,_ aren’t you? You’re at these parties all the time, don’t you…didn’t you have to do this before?”

Toth rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall, crossing her arms. “Paragon and his band of friends usually get too drunk before its my turn, so it never comes up.” Then she reconsidered something. “How did you know my name?”

The girl blinks and relaxes her tense shoulders slightly. “You’re Toth! How could I-uh, we have a math class together…I sometimes work as the teacher’s assistant…I sit at the back of the room.” Toth seemed to put the picture together, but the picture still seemed too fuzzy to see.

“Ah, uh, my memory’s bad when it comes to names and faces, so what is your-“

All of a sudden, a rapt knock began to bang against the door.

“I’M NOT HEARING ANY KISSING TOTH! IF YOU REALLY DID PLAN TO CHICKEN OUT, YOU SURE DID CHOOSE A COWARDLY WAY TO DO SO-“ Don Paragon yelled from the other side of the door, voice wavering, making it clear he was just the slightest bit hammered. “YOU GOTTA DO OVER YOUR 7 MINUTES.”

“How could someone get so wasted in 3 minutes.”

“Don’t you know, that’s the Don’s secret.” Toth said, with the hint of a smile resting on her face, and Skout snorted into her laugh, making Toth laugh as well. 

The nervous energy still seemed high as the laughter quieted down, but there was something about being so weirdly nervous and excited together, with another equally nervous, equally excited person, that made it less bad.

But, it seemed like Toth was going to have to make this awkward and weird either way.

“I really should get out of here, Paragon’s going to get his ass handed to him at this rate and I’m going to have to listen to him whine about it tomorrow.”

“But they locked the door,” Skout said, not exactly understanding what Toth was saying.

“But they’ll unlock it if….” Skout looked as if she was chewing on those words before her face broke out in a soft pink blush that covered her cheeks and ears, and seemed to be spreading down her neck.

“I understand if you’re uncomfortable and if the suggestion of it was, wrong, if you want we can just-“

“NO!” Skout shouted, voice rising above a whisper for the first time since they stepped into the closet. “I mean, eh, doing it your way will be easier, all things considered…We should do what they want.” Toth gave a short nod, and Skout returned it.

Toth took her time to actually look at Skout since they entered the closet, the whole room was dark, but a little light peeked under the crack of the door, highlighting Skout’s silhouette. The closet was small enough for there to be barely a foot between them, and in this moment, she first noticed the heat emanating off of Skout, even from this distance.

Toth sighed a quiet, shaky sigh. If Don Paragon could see her now, he’d be cackling at how weak she seemed to be for this girl. Even the argument that she was worried about hurting her with how big and strong she was would fall flat on its face, but she tried to not think of it. Not now. Especially not now. 

Toth gently pushed Skout against the wall of the closet, making Skout gasp quietly out of surprise. Her wide emerald green eyes rest on Toth’s own.

“Let me know if something makes you uncomfortable. I’ll stop.” Skout nodded quietly, letting out a shaky breath that ghosted over Toth’s lips as she surged forward into an open mouthed kiss.

Skout gasped a little, which was not a surprise, but it was cute, but Toth was more surprised to find was that Skout was kissing back, with just as much force as Toth, which, just wouldn’t do. Toth slotted a leg between hers, and pressed deeper into the kiss, with the intention of devouring Skout alive.

Toth was a bit shocked to find Skout’s hands moving from their place on the wall, to her hips, to her back, to her neck, forcing her to lean down even more as she tangled her deft fingers in her hair.

The feeling of her fingers tugging and pulling at her hair while devouring the smaller girl’s mouth was not helping her sanity at all, Toth felt more punch-drunk and out of her mind now than when the door had first been shut. 

Toth now had a goal in mind. She had been able to make the girl gasp, but now she wanted to hear her _moan._ She wanted to see if she felt as crazy as she did.

Skout’s fingers ran along her scalp, and Both took the time to rest her hand around the side of her neck, resting against a pulse point and tipping her jaw slightly to give Toth the chance to bite down against Skout’s bottom lip sharply, making Skout gasp sharply, warm breath gusting over Toth’s face in a rush as she lavished her tongue over the injury slowly, soothingly, before dipping into Skout’s mouth to press against her own.

Skout moaned into her mouth, long and low, sounding shocked and broken and shaky, and Toth felt more victorious in that moment than she ever had before while she swallowed up the sound, greedily.

Toth was focused on her win, that she didn’t notice when Skout’s fingers had found a way back to her ponytail, running through her hair for a few seconds before giving a harsh _tug,_ that broke the hold Toth had on the kiss, causing her to pull back with a sharp gasp.

Skout didn’t consider it to be her fault, but she wanted to make sure that Toth would never be able to forget her name or face again.

She took the short few seconds that Toth seemed to be surprised to move off of her place on the wall and trail her hands down to her hips, positioning it so their bodies were pressed together completely, almost forcing Toth into the same position she had been in prior, except, she knew it wasn’t. She couldn’t force Toth to do anything, if she was so against this, she could stop her in her tracks right this second.

But she didn’t.

Skout stood up on her toes and grabbed Toth by her shirt collar, eyeing her neck, her tongue laving wetly at the straining muscle before biting down.

Toth would have been embarrassed at her own moan if she wasn’t so into how this all made her feel. She almost felt helpless, defenseless, in that mere moment, and she couldn’t even guess what would happen next.

She tugged Skout closer to her, causing her to separate in surprise, with one hand resting on her hair and the other tugging at Skout’s hair, pulling her head back and exposing the long line of her throat. Toth’s mouth found purchase on Skout’s exposed collar bone and gave a hard suck against it, wanting to leave a mark as well. She wasn’t going to let pipsqueak walk out of here without a mark on her, or at least, a mark on her too.

“So good,” she sighed without thinking, kissing the underside of Skout’s jaw, moving up to kiss at the corners of her mouth, Skout panting short, fast breaths before she was the one pressing desperate kisses against Toth’s mouth.

“God,” Toth hissed. “Why are we doing this in a closet. I wanna do this where I can _see_.” Skout almost seemed to unravel at these words, shuddering against her, her grip on Both now near bruising. Though, Toth probably wasn’t handling it much better, given how she seemed to barely be able to stand while Skout pressed into her, she almost felt like crying.

“You’re so pretty…” She sighed, and Skout made a noise that sounded less like a moan, and more like a sob, gasping for breath. 

Toth took the moment to push Skout off of her simply so the two would be able to _breathe._ Both took in deep breaths as Skout looked at Toth like the dream she’d never want to wake up from and Toth eyed Skout with a newfound respect.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and the two found themselves almost blinded by the light that poured in upon them that before only seemed to be a crack.

“NOWWW THAT’S A PARTY….” Don Paragon slurred far too loudly to not be seconds from complete and total unconsciousness. 

“Shut your trap, Paragon.” Toth muttered, knowing that any rude thing she said now would be forgotten by tomorrow. He shrugged, but seemed too out of it to care either way. Toth looked to her partner, a high flush still seemed to be stained upon her cheeks, some unshed tears rested on her eyelids like morning dew, and it seemed like that bite that Toth took of her would be a hickey by morning, which certainly pleased her.

Shout seemed to catch her looking at her, and Toth made way to turn her head to pretend she hadn’t been, but Skout grabbed her hand in hers, which grabbed her attention, as she pulled a black marker out of a pocket in her shirt, and scribbled some stuff onto her hand.

“I uh, I had fun, but, I really should get going before I jinx things, so…” Skout said, furrowing her brow before pressing a kiss to her cheek and making her way into the crowd, disappearing among the hundreds of other kids who were there to party and get their rocks off. She was almost surprised that Don Paragon hadn’t forgotten her in there, but she wasn’t going to pretend to be grateful for him for a second as she rubbed her hand against the cheek that Skout kissed.

It was strange. Kissing in a closet felt like nothing, but Skout was so willing to display her affection in front of everyone who might dare notice, which wasn’t a lot, but played into it all. Strange.

Toth looked at her other hand, with the still drying ink on it.

_Skout!_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Skout….

Maybe these social things weren’t such a hassle after all….

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Make up an entire high school au just because I wanted to write about Skout and Toth making out in a closet? It's more likely than you think.  
> Also I think it's 100% canon that if Nomad of Nowhere took place in a high school Don Paragon would defend Elon Musk on Twitter. It's the funniest thing in the world to me, which I think says more about my sense of humor than anything else.  
> (I haven't really written about kissing much, so I hope it wasn't bad!)
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://juliastartoons.tumblr.com


End file.
